Road to Deling
by ArdentSinner
Summary: It's a collabo I did with Anne. Chapter 5 is up. Summary: It was about time someone got the highstrung Instructor to let down her hair. Who better than the petulant blond Knight?
1. Chapter 1: Cookies and Kisses

**Chapter one: Road to Deling by Anne****  
**  
It was hot today. And it looks like it was going to be hot   
tomorrow. Qustis stared out at the cloudless sky and nibbled on her   
chocolate cookie. At the orphanage, Matron use to always bake cookies   
with Selphie, since Selphie always loved to cook. The chocolatey   
sweetness filled her mouth and she closed her eyes to savor the   
flavor. Yep, this was definitely her favorite type of-  
  
"Do you enjoy watching me suffer Instructor?" A male voice   
asked suddenly, breaking into her thoughts.   
  
Quistis spun around in her chair, the wheels making a small   
whirling sound from the sudden movement.   
  
"Wha? Wh-What'd you say?" She looked surprised, and she   
didn't bother to hide it.   
  
"I said, do you enjoy watching me suffer?" The man stared   
back at her through dark emerald eyes and lazily crossed his arms   
across his lean body.   
  
"Um…" Quistis scanned her brain for something intelligent to   
say, but the question was so out of the ordinary it was-   
  
"Uh…I wasn't watching you!" She blurted out, several seconds   
after she said these words she mentally slapped herself, what the   
hell had she been thinking?  
  
"Well…I was watching you." He stated simply, a smirk on his   
lips.   
  
"I-uh…I…" Quistis licked her lips, it was suddenly extremely   
dry. She watched his eyes go dark for a moment, and clear up   
suddenly, as if the sun had came out after a storm. She shivered for   
a moment, what was happening? What's going on?  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Seifer?" She laughed,   
nervously. "Stop talking to me, you're in here for detention."   
  
Ok…that sounded REAL mature…   
  
"Oh. I see how it is. Students arent suppose to talk to   
instructors huh? What? Am I not good enough?"   
  
"What?" Quistis furrowed her brows and looked at him, he   
looked completely cool and serious, but at the same time, there was a   
layer of uncertainty, as if he was a little kid, needed to be assured   
that he was as good as the rest of them.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Quistis popped the   
rest of her cookie into her mouth and chewed angrily and scowled   
silently. It was all the cookies fault, if she hadnt start eating it,   
none of thing would have happened. She sighed and ran a hand through   
her messy hair, maybe she should let it down-  
  
"You should leave your hair down instructor."   
  
Again, her most annoying student startled her once again.   
  
"What?" She looked around her and back at Seifer, "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I think itd look better."   
  
Quistis flushed and looked away, raising her nose in the air,   
she said haughtily, "Well what would you know?" The comment was more   
to herself though.   
  
But he still heard her. "I just know these things."  
  
Quistis flinched. Yes, he would know these things. Seifer had   
always been some kind of playboy. It was probably his looks that drew   
him all the attention, all the girls at the garden draw to him like   
bees to a flower, and there was probably more outside of the garden.   
They didn't know him like she did though, he was a sneaky, immature,   
little boy, underneath all Adonis appearance, soft looking golden   
hair, and that gorgeous deep green eyes-  
  
Wait, did she just say gorgeous? No, she didn't mean   
gorgeous, she meant sinister green eyes, devilish- delightfully   
devilish- wait, wait, stop right now. She felt herself blushing and   
turning red, something she was unable to stop.   
  
She groaned and threw her face into her hands, shaking her   
head rapidly to get ride of the image of Seifer running naked in her   
head. Why the image was doing in her head, shed never know.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?"   
  
Him talking snapped her out of her trance immediately, "Youre   
still in here?" She opened her mouth and closed it, "I mean…just go,   
go ahead and go early, whatever youre doing to make yourself annoying   
as hell so I can let you go- its working."   
  
Seifer smirked and gracefully got up, swinging his gunblade   
as he went. "Thank you." he mockingly bowed.   
  
Instead of leaving towards the door though, he walked towards   
her desk, something she was unaware of, because she was busy sorting   
through her papers to care what Seifer was doing- and she was busy   
chasing images out of her head.   
  
She knew though, that he was standing right there when all of   
a sudden, the papers she was holding was stolen out of her hands and   
fluttered into a pile on the floor.   
  
"Hey! That was-"  
  
"What are you doing tonight instructor?"   
  
"wha-"  
  
"Im asking you what youre doing tonight."  
  
"N-nothing…" She stammered and closed her mouth tightly,   
after realizing how close he was to her. She can practically see the   
little specks of gold scattered in his iris.   
  
"Im going to Deling." He stated.   
  
She titled her head. was does that mean? Was there suppose to   
be a meaning to `Im going to Deling'?   
  
"Yeah…so…?"  
  
She watched him roll his eyes, and suddenly she felt   
angry. "What?? What the hell does `Im going to Deling', mean anyway?"  
  
"It means I want you to come with me."   
  
She felt her eyes grow big and her mouth drop open. And maybe   
she even stopped breathing, much less functioning correctly.   
  
"Wh-what? Like what? A date?" She blurted the words out and   
immediately regret them when Seifer started laughing.   
  
"That's…one way of putting it." He ran a rough finger along   
her jaw and automatically, she shivered under his touch.   
  
"So what do you say? Want to come to Deling with me tonight?"  
  
"B-but…why? Why me?"   
  
Seifer laughed and shook his head, "Why not you?"  
  
"Well- I- theres tons of beautiful girls that are dying to go   
anywhere with oyu, why me?"  
  
"Maybe because youre not dying to go with me?"  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I see how it is. You just   
think of me as a challenge. Well, you know what Mr. Almasy, no, I won-  
"  
  
She was cut off by the sudden force of someones mouth descend   
upon hers. It was achingly sweet, and it made her feel dizzy, and you   
would think it would be weird kissing someone who watched you pee   
your pants until 4 but no, it was surprisingly…pleasant.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Road Less Travelled

**Chapter 2: Road to Deling by ArdentSinner**  
  
Seifer couldn't help himself. He was so near to her that her scent   
overwhelmed his senses. A tantalizing mixture of peach, a hint of   
vanilla and something thoroughly Quistis. So tempting, alluring. He   
finally gave into temptation and threw caution to the wind. He   
captured her lips in a consuming kiss. It wasn't demanding or rough   
but neither was it soft or meek. Just thorough. A soul-rendering   
kiss. He teased her soft lips open. He felt her trying to put in an   
effort to pull away.   
  
He smiled into her mouth then placed his left, black leather-clad   
hand on her nape and his other gloveless hand into her spun-gold   
tresses. He pulled her close and onto the table. She gasped at the   
sudden movement and he took the advantage. He delved his tongue into   
her sweet mouth. His senses were besieged by her warmth and   
sweetness. As he plundered her mouth his hand caressed her nape while   
the other worked to free the clip restraining her golden tiara. With   
a victorious grunt from Seifer, the clip was tossed into a corner,   
releasing a golden cascade of golden waterfall. Hyne, he was in   
heaven.  
  
After a while, he broke the kiss for air. He felt pure male   
satisfaction when he heard Quistis whimpered a protest. He held her   
face in his palms and whispered to her, "Come with me."  
  
"I…" her future refusal was cut off again by another searing kiss.   
Hyne, he couldn't get enough of her. He broke the kiss again. The   
dazed look on her eyes stoked his male ego immensely and burned him.   
He felt proud that he, the ostensible `Bastard Rake', could ignite   
such passion from the so-called `Ice Maiden of Balamb'. But he was   
shocked at the way his body, his soul, his heart reacted to her. He   
felt weak all over. Never has any woman caused him to feel that way.   
Hell, he wanted her for himself.  
  
He touched his forehead against hers and moved until their noses   
touched. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered again, almost   
pleadingly, "Come with me, Quistis."  
  
Quistis searched his emerald eyes through her dazed vision. Her mind   
was screaming "NOOO!!!" but Seifer had sparked her impulsive streak   
in her heart.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was a soft-spoken and shy, but he heard it like the ringing of the   
largest bell from that clock tower in Dollet. He kissed her hard   
then, demanding. She surrendered and allowed him to ravage her.   
Slowly, she imitated his first kiss. He moaned deep within throat.   
His moan made her bold, she swiped her tongue across his lower lip   
like he did to her. He allowed her to do what she wanted for a few   
moments longer.   
  
Then he growled and took over. It wasn't a duel for dominance. No, it   
was a fervent dance. He broke the kiss yet again when it became   
unbearable. He held her face again in his hands then kissed her   
forehead. It took him all his willpower to leave her but he knew he   
had to leave. Then he did something very unlike his usual self. He   
was courteous, gentlemanly even. "Thank you," he said.  
  
Then he walked away with Quistis still dazed and bemused. At the   
door, he called back to Quistis, " Tomorrow. 9 o'clock, Instructor!"   
With that, he flashed her his million-gil grin followed by an   
audacious wink.   
  
`By Hyne! The nerve on that guy!' she raged inside. She was angry   
that he didn't seem effected by the kiss as she was. Then she   
remembered his moan. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her lips and a   
smile graced her features. She sat down in her chair in a plop.   
Outside, Seifer was leaning against the wall beside the detention   
room door. Slowly, he slid down to the floor as he contemplated what   
happened.

  
***  
Seifer was at the car park feeling a slight bit restless. He eyed his   
watch, which pointed out 9.08am. His instructor was never late. His   
heart clenched thinking that something bad had befallen upon her…then   
he was angry, thinking that she had tricked him and ran away. He felt   
confused. Usually if this should happen to him, he would usually just   
walk away and find another companion. But here he was, fretting over   
the matter like a mother cockatrice.  
  
He strode across the halls and made his way to Quistis' dorm room. He   
took out the master key card. An ingenious little gadget, it was.   
With the right combination, he could get into any room he wanted,   
though he usually prefers other more boisterous methods of breaking   
in. After a little fiddling around, the door slid open soundlessly   
under his ministration. He walked in then saw the clothes that she   
had stacked and a small duffel bag on the dining table. Then he   
realized that she had intended on following him to Deling. He smiled.  
  
Methodically, he packed the things on the table into the bag for her.   
Then he turned and saw that the door to her room was open so he   
neared it. He knew he shouldn't but the rogue in him decided   
otherwise. His breath was taken away by what he saw.  
  
Quistis, decked in a white tank top and a pair of white shorts, was   
on her stomach with her hair fanning her face and white pillows.   
Apparently, she had kicked her covers during the night revealing her   
long shapely legs. The window over her bed was ajar and soft breeze   
blew the sheer white curtains apart allowing soft light to filter in   
and made her hair shine like a glowing halo. The curtains billowed   
above her making her look like she had wings. His heart stopped   
before breaking at the beautiful visage before him. "Hyne, she's   
beautiful," he mumbled.  
  
He neared the bed then knelt by her. He pushed a strand of stray hair   
away from her face and saw her scrunch her cute pointy little nose.   
He chuckled to himself. Vaguely, he wondered how many people have   
seen this natural side of Quistis. He remembered that he used to do   
this when they were little. He would tap her nose, nudge her softly   
and waited for her to open her amazing azure eyes. And that was   
exactly what he did. 

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. It took   
her a few seconds before she realized that he had entered her room   
and was looking down at her on her bed while she was dressed in her   
bedclothes. Her scream would have reached all the way down the hall   
if his hand wasn't clasped over her mouth.   
  
"Good morning to you too, sweet!" he said cheerfully. "You promised   
to accompany me to Deling last night, remember?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy! You are in my room!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed I am. You have a knack at stating the obvious, Princess,"   
Seifer teased, his infamous grin painted across his face.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream…" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Nope! Come on, you'll have to get ready in…lets say, 15 minutes," he   
said dragging Quistis off her bed and pushing her to her bathroom.   
Quistis although still barely awake, noticed that he was wearing his   
blue and white cross vest with a pair of sinfully fitting black   
jeans. On the dining-table chairs, she spotted a black trench coat -  
much like his customary gray one- hanging from it.  
  
When she reluctantly entered the bathroom still dazed, he took her   
bag and rummaged her closet then placed a sweet white peasant-style   
dress on her bed as an afterthought. He headed to his rented car in   
sure and brisk strides. He stopped by the cafeteria to get some food   
and snacks as well as some breakfast for the both of them. When he   
reached the red convertible he rented, he dumped the bag in the   
backseat. Without waiting long, he headed back to Quistis' dorm. He   
welcomed himself into the room then waited outside Quistis' room.   
  
He expected Quistis to take long, to his shock his wait didn't even   
last more than a few seconds before Quistis opened the door. She   
blushed a little then quietly asked Seifer to finish zipping her   
dress for her. Seifer took his sweet time zipping her dress. She was   
completely ready under ten minutes; a feat Seifer believed was   
impossible for a woman to do. Without much ado, he led her to the   
car, gaining quite a few stares along the way at the more feminine   
Quistis.  
  
They got into the car and Seifer drove away from the Garden. He   
passed her the breakfast, which she accepted gratefully. They nibbled   
their breakfast silently enjoying the piece and quiet. Not more than   
half an hour later, they passed Balamb town and were heading towards   
the highway. Seifer drove the red Saturn Convertible at top speed   
along the deserted road. Quistis with her hair still wet, didn't   
bother to tie it up. Instead, she allowed the wind to dry her hair   
off. This is going to be a long weekend but if anything, Seifer is   
certainly resourceful and full of surprises. And well, Quistis wasn't   
sure whether that was good or bad for her.   
  
Seifer's breath was caught in his throat and his heart refused to   
work when he saw what she did. In the next moment, before he knew it,   
he was yelling at Quistis telling her to get off the seat, sit back   
down and strap on her seatbelts. Quistis had taken off her seatbelts   
and was now leaning on the passenger seat's headrest. He grabbed onto   
the hem of her dress and reduced the speed of the car. She didn't   
seem to mind the fact that he was trying to hold onto her while   
driving. She didn't even mind that Seifer saw more than he had   
bargained for when he grabbed her skirt.   
  
For the first time in eight years living in, growing up and working   
for Balamb, she felt free enough to laugh out and yell at the top of   
her lungs. She smiled at Seifer but he was too busy focusing on the   
road ahead to notice it. Or so she thought. He saw her smile and he   
saw the gratefulness in her clear blue eyes. Seifer was watching her   
run her hands through her hair, allowing the wind to caress it as   
they moved along the road. She looked amazing. She looked carefree   
unlike the prudish, no-nonsense instructor that everyone knew in   
Balamb. She was the Quistis he had learnt to love then lost in his   
childhood


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Bed

Chapter 3: Road to Deling by Anne

A/N: By the way, I would like to make it clear that I do not own any of the characters mentioned and the story was made for entertainment purposes only and was not meant to infringe on anybody's rights. Please enjoy the story~! 

****

Night was rolling in by the time they reached Deling. The empty streets cascaded with yellow streetlights looked lonely…at least to Quistis it did. Quistis pressed her forehead against the cool glass and gazed out at the lights, missing her dorm back at the garden   
already. Maybe it was because she has stayed at the garden so long, and rarely ventured outside to other cities, or maybe it was just the fact that she felt a lone- all alone, with a man.   
  
Btu Seifer wasn't just any man…she knew him ever since childhood, and- she closed her eyes and reopened them, slanting her gaze at Seifer, who had his green-eyed gaze out on the road in front of him.   
  
She wasn't scared of HIM. She was scared of what she might do because of him. Maybe.  
  
She shook her head, too much thinking wasn't good for her head. She could already feel a headache rolling in. She sighed and sat up straight, stretching her arms as she did so.   
  
"Have a nice nap?"   
  
Quistis tilted her head to the side and looked at Seifer, puzzled. "I slept?"  
  
"Yeah…and snored too." he laughed and turned his gaze to her, a lopsided grin perched on his face. "You hungry?"   
  
"Um…not really." She placed her hand on her stomach automatically.   
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Wha-?" Before she had time to finish her sentence, Seifer had brought the car to a stop in front of a café.   
  
"But Im not hungry!" she exclaimed, refusing to move from her seat. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry, really, the reason she was so determined not to move, it was more of the fact that he basically hasn't even registered what she said and made the decision on his own…kinda like…the kiss.   
  
Quistis's cheeks colored as the memory was brought back.   
  
"Instructor, you never eat enough, now come on." He tugged at her hand and pulled her up from her seat.   
  
"Always like to be the leader don't you Seifer?" Quistis frowned and readjust her glasses.   
  
"Yep."   
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and followed Seifer in the café, adjusting her eyes to the dim lighted area. Surprisingly, there was still few couples left in the cute little café. But everyone seemed to be in…couples. Quistis tensed and reminded herself that she hadnt had a boyfriend in a while.   
  
Seifer lead her to a corner both and offered her a menu. "Order anything you like instructor, my treat."  
  
A graceful arch of an eyebrow rose from Quistis and she flipped through the menu quickly. "So why is it that you decided to invite me to Deling with you?" She suddenly asked, setting down the menu.   
  
"Well…why wouldn't I have invited you?" Seifer asked, shrugging and continuing to flip through the menu, but with less enthusiasm this time.   
  
"Oh, stop flipping the question around."   
  
"Im not." Seifer looked up for a few seconds and back down. "I just felt like it."  
  
"You just felt like it." She repeated, taking in the words slowly. "I hope you know my relationship with you is strictly between student and instrut-"  
  
"Quisty. Can you honestly say that you don't find me attractive?" Seifer flexed and grinned cheekily at her from across the table.   
  
And all of a sudden Quistis burst into laughter.   
  
"There, that's better. You just need to loosen up Quisty."   
  
Quistis smiled slightly and tucked a strand of escaped hair behind her ear. "I suppose so." She stayed silent for a few minutes and smiled. "Thanks Seifer."  
  
Seifer nodded and hid behind the menu, obviously not use to being thanked.  
  
After the little incident, Quistis found her appetite better, so she ordered pasta.   
  
Forty-five minutes later, they were found driving throughout the streets, watching as the quiet buildings pass them by.   
  
They arrived at a small hotel, more of a bed and breakfast. Quistis was instantly reminded of romantic getaways she use to fantasize about. She shook her head and follow Seifer up the stairs to a room with two beds.

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4: Pillow Fights and Servitude

Road to Deling: Chapter 4 by ArdentSinner  
  
A/N: This is the continuation of the long postponed Road to Deling .It's a story done by Anne and I. We were supposed to stick to 3 pages and 3 chapters, but the fic grew and we decided to keep it growing. Anne wrote chapter three and I was supposed to have finished this ages ago but a major exam and a goliath of an author's block prevented me from finishing this.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Anne and the Seiftis club members who are still with us! As well as all the readers out there! Please R&R on FF.net or by e-mail, it doesn't matter! I'd love them anyway! I wouldn't know whether you like it or not if you don't tell me. And thanks a million for those who went out of their way to make a review and followed through until this chapter. You guys mean the world to Anne and I.  
  
Another A/N: Guys, sorry I have to re-post this one...as I was typing out chapter six, I realize that there was some contradicting plot. So I made some changes and adjustments. Sorry about that...I just don't have a beta reader to check for me. *hint hint*  
  
***************  
  
Road to Deling - Chapter Four: Pillow Fights and Servitude  
  
The doorknob jingled as Seifer slotted the key in its hole and opened the door. The lock mechanism released and the door swung open with the slightest prod. Quistis slipped past him into the darkened room and a soft flump indicated that she had dropped herself on one of the beds. Seifer allowed a boyish grin slip past his features. He was certain that she was slightly miffed about not getting her way 15 minutes ago. His grin broadened as he replayed the scene in his head.  
  
/// "We don't have to get a room! You can sleep and let me drive. I know how to get around Deling. Deling isn't that big. The town center is so far from here," she protested.  
  
"No can do, Princess. You don't know where we're heading," he said not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"You can tell me!" exasperation was clear in her voice.  
  
"And spoil the surprise? By the way, Instructor, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're worried about me." He couldn't resist the temptation to tease her. He couldn't see her blush in the dark but he could guess and he could imagine. Her slight hesitation only confirmed his suspicion.  
  
"H-hah! You wish. I...I was worried about my safety. What if you suddenly dozed off while driving?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We'll stop by a hotel or rest house or something if it'll make you feel any better, okay Instructor?"  
  
"But I..." she wanted him to keep talking.  
  
"We can both sleep in the car. It'll save you more or less 100 Gils. Besides we're only here for one night, right?" she suggested when he squeezed her hand in assurance then kept quiet.  
  
"Hmm, if I was traveling alone, Quistis, I'd do just that. But it's dangerous for a lady to sleep out...even with a guardian. But then again...It'll be like sharing a single bed," he said just to taunt her even more.  
  
"Okay then. Lets find a place to bunk in for the night!" she agreed hastily having thought about 'sharing a single bed with Seifer'.  
  
"Okay, tell you what...we'll get a hotel here a bit away from the city center. It's cheaper...? Since you wanted to help me economize so much," he offered.  
  
Satisfied that Seifer wasn't going to squander his money on her, she agreed, "Okay."  
  
He was glad that she relented. He honestly didn't dare to imagine what havoc sleeping in such close quarter with Quistis would cause to his body and mind.///  
  
"What are you grinning about, Almasy?" Quistis' voice shattered the silence and broke Seifer's train of thoughts.  
  
"You", was the simple the reply accompanied by another toothy grin. I smile a lot lately, don't I? Seifer thought as he plopped down the other bed.  
  
He shrugged off the small bag filled with their clothes for the night. He fell back onto the bed and rested his arm on his head shielding his eyes from the bleak yellow orange light of the room. Hyne, he was tired. He never knew that driving for 10 hours would be so draining. Hah, driving while trying to concentrate on the road rather than the exquisite blonde sitting beside him was draining, not the driving itself.  
  
By the time they finally got into the room, it was already 8pm. Hyne the bed was so comfortable. He felt so tired and sleepy that he could barely stay awake. He could hear Quistis move around the room doing Hyne-knows- what. He wasn't sure what happened next because it all became a blank.  
  
Quistis moved to store the water bottles and some bottles of fruit juice that they had bought along the way in the fridge. Then, she was picking the bag that he had shrugged off from the floor to place it on the dressing table when she realized that he had fallen asleep. She felt a little sorry for his fatigued state so she moved around quietly as to not wake him. After a while, she felt sleepy as well. So she got into bed and drifted to a little shuteye.  
  
When she woke up about 35 minutes later, he was still asleep. My, he must be really tired...she mused to herself. She felt like a bath...or at least a change of clothes. After setting aside the sleepwear from the bag, she sat on her bed and tried to unzip the dress. Usually without anyone around, she would just twist and hop this way and that to get the dress zipped or unzipped. But with Seifer around, it seems like she's have to manage that in a subtler manner. So she tried to unzip the dress by twisting and bending and reaching instead of her usual method.  
  
Several muted curses roused him from his sleep. Then, a soft rustle of clothes prompted him to peer from beneath his arm pressed against his eyes. He saw Quitis struggling to undo the clasp on her dress to release the zipper. He just had to laugh inside if not out loud. Slowly and as stealthily as he could, he got up and crossed the space between the beds before jabbing his fingers into Quistis' sides.  
  
Quistis' body jerked up in response. Seifer was hysterical. Annoyed that she was shocked and laughed at, she returned the assault on Seifer armed with a down pillow. Seifer couldn't stop laughing even as Quistis pelted him ceaselessly with the pillow. He only placed his arm as his sole defense against her attack. She was so overwhelmed by his laughter that she herself began to laugh along with him.  
  
"Surrender *laugh* Almasy! *giggle* You're no match against the Great Quistis!" she said through her laughter.  
  
"Never!" Seifer yelled with mock rage trying to reach for a pillow to return the attack. Quite suddenly, the pelting stopped. Curious he opened an eye and peeped beyond his defensive arm. Quistis was straddling his torso to keep him down, her skirt had ridden up halfway up her thighs and her hair was disheveled in all the right places. He lowered his arm to look at her fully. She had this wild impish grin on her face and her eyes shone with glee. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes. He took in everything, memorized the scene then tucked the image in his heart.  
  
"Hah-ha! I've got you now Seifer Almasy!!" she exclaimed triumphant. He knew that when she called him by his full name that either meant that he was in trouble or she was being entirely too formal and cold; it has always been that way. But this time it was slightly different. But oh, was he in trouble! He eyed the length of her outstretched arms at which they ended with a large pillow on both ends. His eyes widen and her grin broadened.  
  
"Aarrgh!" he yelled with good humor trying to turn to his sides to escape the damage of Quistis' Pillow-Mace Attack but Quitis' weight kept him in place. It wasn't that he couldn't pick her up and set her aside, he just didn't feel like it. He'd never felt this free in a long, looong time. Even when he had joshed around with his posse, it was never this open and he was enjoying every single moment of it.  
  
"Sur- *whap* ren- *bang* DER!!! *slam*" she said as she annunciate each syllable with a hit.  
  
Seifer let loose a hearty laugh, "Alright! ALRIGHT!"  
  
He grabbed the two pillows and pulled her closer to him, and then he said softly, "I surrender."  
  
Quistis was shocked when he pulled her to him. Her mouth changed from the surprised 'O' to form a wide grin. On an impulse, she swooped down to drop a kiss on his nose.  
  
"I OWN you!" she said with glee before punching her fists into the air. For the first time in 10 years that they both have been in Balamb, he saw Quistis act her age.  
  
Finally, Seifer yielded and admitted defeat with a small smile, "Yes, Mistress!"  
  
An elegant brow arched and blue eyes widened in disbelief. She allowed a moment for Seifer to say "Just kidding!" and laugh her off. But when it never came, she decided to ask, "Really?"  
  
Seifer tried his best not to laugh at the childish uncertainty in Quistis' eyes. Then he spoke earnestly, "Really, Instructor."  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname then smirked, "alright then, as your mistress, I command you to stop calling me "instructor". Can you do THAT, CADET?"  
  
Seifer laughed at her retaliation. On a normal circumstance he would be awfully pissed but not today. Instead he felt good, really really great, "Only if you don't call me 'cadet', Mistress."  
  
"Deal! Right, the second thing I want you to do tonight is...to prepare my bath!" she exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Wha-?" Seifer was flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes, my warm bath."  
  
"Al-alright," he said as he made his way past her to the bathroom. If he would turn around to look at her at that moment, he would see the shock on her face when he agreed.  
  
She sat on the bed after the initial shock. Shaking herself, she tried at her zipper again but she couldn't seem to tug it free. A piece of the fabric was caught in between making it impossible to release. Stupid Seifer! Doesn't know how to zip something properly!  
  
Inside the bathroom, Seifer mused alone as he watch the foam begin to build up in the peach-coloured tub. Make my BATH! Make my BATH! Maybe taking Quistis was a mistake. Hyne, can you be anymore cruel than this? Apparently Hyne could become crueler than that because suddenly his mind was filled with images of Quistis swishing in the tub, lathering herself with foam with the milky, bubbly water lapping against her naked body.  
  
He sat there on the floor of the bathroom, verging on a nosebleed. Holy Hyne! You ARE too cruel! 


	5. Chapter 5: Bubbles and Muses

ArdentSinner: This chapter is dedicated to Neko-yuff16 for being ever so patient and correctly guessing what happens next. It goes to say that great minds think alike. I've begun writing this piece right after finishing the previous chapter (which is before I posted it). It wasn't really a personal problem or anything (though the lack of response may have contributed to the delay), just that I was too busy with college. And Internet access was practically close to zilch here. I've actually finished the 6th chapter and have started on the 7th ages ago. I'll post 6th ASAP. Thank you for waiting for so long and thousands of apology! TT Hopefully I'll be more active come April when I finish college and will be waiting for my university intake.

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own the characters of FF8 but I do own their clothes and car and the story is somewhat my brainchild.

Road to Deling – Chapter Five: Bubbles and Muses

Seifer shook himself out of his stupor. He stood and splashed his face with cold water. He looked up and stared at the fogged bathroom mirror. The smell of vanilla rose and fuchsia drifted heavily in the room. It was intoxicating.

Brilliant green eyes stared back at him. He vaguely felt that he knew the stranger he was looking at… Seifer knew that he was looking at himself and yet, he felt like he was looking at a whole different person; like looking at the person he was five years ago, way before the horrors of the Sorceress War.

The young man smiled back at him, not with his trademark smirk, but a genuine grin. His forehead was smooth, devoid of the usual frown that graced it. His glossy straw-blond hair fell a bit in his face from its typically severe slicked-back style, de-aging him a few years more.

Suddenly, a vision of Aphrodite appeared. She stood by the bathroom door, one foot in the bedroom and another in the bathroom, eying him with such intensity. Beautiful honey locks fell in a cascade of molten gold. The muted light of the bathroom and the wafting steam made her look outright ethereal. So fair and utterly beautiful. To say that it made her look like an angel would be somewhat clichéd, but that's exactly what she looked like.

She came in seeing Seifer looking so seriously at the mirror. It would seem that he was scrutinizing himself in the mirror. Not in a vain way, though. To Quistis it seemed like he was trying to recognize the man he was looking at. So engrossed was he that he didn't see her gazing him with the same intensity he was eying himself. He was breathtaking. His skin was golden under the light. Vaguely, she wondered why she never noticed the contrast between her two pupils. Squall was the Pallid one, so cold and indifferent. Seifer was the Blazing one, so fiery and passionate. But despite being equal rivals, Seifer often underestimates himself.

_Far too often…_

He had the same air as the boy she used to know16 years ago. He was so intense even then, though he they were only seven. And she, she was always practical. She remembered the Princess and Knights pretend game they use to play. Irvine would be King and Selphie would be his Queen. Squall the Prince and Zell the Jester. She would want to be a Sorceress but would always end up being the Princess and Seifer…he would be her Knight. He never wanted to be anything else.

From her vintage point, she could see his broad, toned back. His skin practically glowed in contrast to his navy and white vest. The sleeveless top emphasized his strong arms and the subconscious flex of his neck and back muscles. He was the complete embodiment of the Greek god, Apollo.

Then she spoke, rather uncertainly, " Seifer?"

That broke his reverie and snapped him smack into reality. And the reality, he realized, wasn't really that far off from his dream. And he stared into the mirror at her, like an idiot. Thinking that he didn't hear her over the gushing water, she stepped into the bathroom and a few steps closer to him. He kept his eyes on the mirror, watching her silently until she was a foot and a half away from him, before turning to face her.

He leaned heavily against the marble sink for support. He questioned her with raised eyebrows, as if to say, "Yes?"

She merely took another half a step towards him and turned her back to face him. She lifted her hair aside and he understood. He tried to drag the zipper down but then he realized that it was stuck. He tugged carefully at the zipper, trying to dislodge the cloth. He was amazed at her choice of clothing. It just seemed to him that she doesn't have to wear extremely body hugging clothes to look extremely ravishing. This one just skims her body, accentuating it instead of superimposing.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" she asked wryly.

"What? Playing handmaid?" he asked, equally dry but with a touch of laughter.

"Ha-ha. No, you deficiency with zippers," she turned slightly to leer at him.

"Actually, I'm rather deft with mine," he chuckled, poking her in the side again for making things difficult for him.

The laughter hung in the air as Seifer tugged gently at the stubborn fabric, trying to free it from the Jaws of the White Zipper.

"So how did you put on this dress the first time around?" he asked out of curiosity.

Her laughter tinkled in the air. He could feel her smirking when she said, "With a lot of jumping and stretching and bending."

"Ah, I see," he said, chuckling at the mental image. He kissed her cheek from behind and lingered.

She hesitated for a while before leaning her face against his lips.

"Well, I bought the dress for the Spring Festivals…," her voice drifted away, swallowed by the pouring water.

"But I would have remembered if you had worn it," he said trying to recall, then continued, "You in this dress is not a vision anyone could easily forget."

"…I didn't go," she said softly. There was a sudden tug at her dress, stopping her flow of words.

Seifer gave a grunt of triumph when the zipper parted. Then he thought he misheard, so he asked again, "Pardon?"

"I…didn't go," she repeated her statement, this time lined with irritation.

Seifer turned her around, eying her square in the eye, "Why not?"

"I had my reasons, Seifer. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to enjoy the bath you've prepared for me," she expertly brushed off his question. Seifer noticed that there was an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Fine," he shrugged, turning away but he still remained in the bathroom. He wasn't prepared to leave just yet and he made that known to Quistis when she demanded he leave the room.

"I'll turn around so you may undress, but I'll leave the room when I please," he said wryly, facing the door.

He smirked when he heard her mumble under her breath, "Humph! Arrogant Jerk!"

He made a move back to the mirror to shave then he heard a soft rustle of fabric, a swishing of water followed by a chinking of the metal rings that held the shower curtain sliding against the metal rods as she pulled the curtains together. He felt that it was safe to turn now that she was in the shower. The large candle on her side of the curtain illuminated the walls, casting her shadows against the crème curtains.

_Boy, does she know how to turn a guy on. _What an uncomfortable predicament he's placed himself in this time. Seifer sighed to himself. _I need to get out of here. _He proceeded to shave quickly and skillfully.

Once he was done shaving, he took a bathrobe for himself and called out to Quistis, "When you're done soaking yourself through, don't drain the water. I'll do it when I'm done. There's a towel and bathrobe for you on the toilet seat."

Without another word, he exited the bathroom. She didn't even get to thank him. Quistis heard the door open then close. _I don't understand him at all._ Sighing, she slipped deeper into the welcoming warmth; finally, some peace and quiet.


	6. Chapter 6: Shoes, Orange Juice and OTV

Road To Deling – Chapter Six: Shoes, Orange Juice and OTV

Seifer leaned against the bathroom door with a heavy sigh. After a few minutes of blocking the door, he pushed himself away towards the beds. He stripped down to his fitted black jeans and kicked off his boots. They tumbled and fell in opposite direction. One thumped near his foot while the other a little farther away. His eyes fell on the boot near his left foot and moved to the white shoes that Quistis wore, a pair of Mary Janes, sitting so primly in between his haphazard footwear.

He smiled and picked one of it up. The heel was wide and barely two inches tall with straps so thick and soles so well padded that a walk from Balamb to Deling would be like a stroll in the clouds for her. He had to smile at that. Only Quisty… So practical. Not that he's saying that they're unattractive, the shoes, that is! They're cute in a chunky, practical way. And practicality is a criteria people often overlook.

It was a far cry from what his previous dates wore. No, they wore stilettos or platforms or those fragile-looking sandals with straps thinner than vermicelli or those absurdly painful-looking triangular-pointed shoes and none of them looked the slight bit comfortable. He had to admit, those shoes are killers, especially after a night of dancing –which is why he reverted to steel-toed boots! Oh, he was practical, too!

He returned the shoe to its original position and stood up stretching. He slid the sliding door open and stepped onto the small balcony. For a small hotel, the accommodations were pretty good. A lot better than what he had expected for the price he paid.

There wasn't a pool or anything, but there was a quaint little flower garden, which looked both out of place and welcoming. It was like a little getaway from the hustle-bustle of the city life, like a mini Winhill. Suddenly he felt like he should've taken Quistis to there instead. He eyed the sky and spotted the moon and a half of its twin trying to spring out of the dark night clouds. Stars were never quite visible in the City…only a few of the brighter ones can be seen.

_How odd…an hour and a half ago the streets were almost deserted. And now it seems like the city is coming to life. Hmm, I guess nightlife in Deling starts late…_Seifer reflected.

After a while of staring at the bright colourful Neon lights and huge billboards of Deling go on one by one, he heard the door squeak open. He turned to the sound. Quistis emerged from the bathroom wrapped to the chin in her robe. She also had her hair wrapped in the towel. He spoke up, "You're done? That was quick."

"It's been more than a half an hour and I'm all wrinkled up. I don't usually spend that long in bath," she said sheepishly. She flushed hotly when she realized that he was naked waist up. Every once in a while her eyes drifted to his chiseled body discreetly.

"You mean you never pamper yourself," he stated dryly to her, his voice tinted with amusement then amazement at her flushed reaction.

"I don't want to get into the habit. Besides, I don't want the water to get too cold for you."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness. Then he continued after a moment, "Get some rest, Quisty. I'll take you dancing tomorrow night, okay? It's kinda late tonight."

He went into the bathroom, laughing when he heard her exclaim at the closing door, "Dancing! B-But I don't dance!"

She pulled a white sleeveless tank top over her black sports bra and a matching black hipster sweats over her long legs.

"I …don't dance…," she mumbled to herself as she plopped onto the bed after dressing, toweling her hair, "at least not in front of people…"

"I shouldn't have come," she continued her lament though secretly; she's never felt so exhilarated before.

"Stupid Seifer! Wants me to make a fool of myself," she said after about ten minutes of vigorously toweling her hair, a pillow flying to the closed bathroom door to emphasize her annoyance.

The door open to Seifer walking into the room, deftly picking up the pillow on the floor in one fluid move with a cheeky smile etched on his face. He had his robe draped across his shoulders, his jeans folded across his left arm and his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He dumped the pillow, his robe, and jeans on the dressing table chair. Quistis sat perched in the middle of the bed Indian style eying him wearily. He then sauntered to the dressing table mirror keeping his back to her. Making sure he had Quistis' face in the mirror's reflection, Seifer dropped the towel to the floor with dramatic flair.

He watched as her eyes went wide in shock, and then narrowed in revelation and her mouth moved from a silent 'O' to a thin aggravated line. He caught the mixed emotions in her reaction. She was glaring at him for taunting her like that and all he could do from bursting out laughing was to wink at her. He tugged his knee-length shorts higher over his black boxer's waistband rather self-consciously. He pulled out a white, slightly crinkled t-shirt from the bag and slipped it on. Seifer ran his hand in his dark blond hair making the wet strands stand on its ends like freshly cut hay.

Seifer grabbed a bottle of juice. He went to the slightly gaping sliding door and slid it open all the way. Quistis watched him sit himself on the balcony floor, back towards her. He turned to grin at her, patting the spot beside him as an invitation. Hesitantly, she climbed off the bed then making herself comfortable on the floor.

"Juice?" he asked her, offering the opened bottle to her. She offered a small smile before tipping the bottle to her lips and taking cautious sips. He took the bottle the second she set it down and tilted it to his own mouth, taking large gulps of it.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence and half a bottle less of juice, Seifer struck a topic, "Sooo…"

"Hmm?" she mumbled out of her haze.

"Why didn't you go to the Spring Festival? Seem like you really wanted to go and all…" he let the question hang.

When she took her sweet time to answer looking more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed by, Seifer's mind spun all the possible answers in his mind. He fully expected her to say something like, 'Oh, I had paper to mark," or "I was off supervising detention for the delinquent junior cadets," or something along the lines of that. But when she finally spoke up, her answer blew him away.

"I didn't have a date. No one asked me," she said quietly, averting his gaze. Then she quickly added a very 'Quistis-like' answer, "Besides, Cid had a mission for me that night."

Seifer's eyes narrowed in skepticism, "What mission?" Seifer knew that there weren't any important missions that night. He knew because he had asked the Headmaster himself. He didn't feel like going to the Spring Fest but the Headmaster had _ordered_ him to go and _enjoy_ himself.

Quistis answered quickly, still not looking into his curious eyes, lest her courage deserted her, "Mission OTV."

"OTV?" Seifer raised an eyebrow in question.

Reluctantly and hesitantly, she supplied the persistent knight with further explanation, "Erm…Organizing The Victuals?"

"What!" Quistis flinched at Seifer's snarl. "CID ASKED YOU TO PREPARE THE FOOD!"

Quistis felt like shrinking away to oblivion at that moment. She truly believed that if he had his Hyperion with him at that moment, the room would be no better off than a shipwreck with everything in the room sliced in half at the very least.

"He didn't ask me to do it…I volunteered. Something happened to the caterer at the eleventh hour and they were extremely short on food. Selphie worked so hard to organize the Festival and I couldn't let something like that spoil it for her. And it wasn't Cid's idea. It was mine and no one knew…other than Cid, okay? And now _you_ know," she finished off huffily.

"And you felt that it was way better to slave over other people's meals in the hot kitchen while everyone else drink, dance and make merry?" he prodded on. He felt a little pleased that she's confide in him…just like they use to.

"Well, it's definitely better than going to a Spring Festival –where everyone _was_ with someone- all alone and end up being the lonely reject or the girl everyone respects –fears, most likely- too much to ask to dance or hang out with," Quistis' voice came out a little hoarse when she said this. Seifer's heart clenched when he saw her face twist slightly in distress.

"Well, what about that posse of yours? I'm sure they'd be happy to keep you company," he offered.

"Yeah, for how long? I can't bear to think that they'd stay by their side because they felt sorry for me. They'd say, 'Oh, we can't go and dance and have fun…what would poor Quisty feel sitting there all by herself?' I'd rather slave over the stove than be a wallflower or have people feel sorry for me," Quistis snapped, clearly upset and feeling slightly insulted.

She crossed her arms across her chest and refused to meet Seifer's bright, smiling eyes. She couldn't bear to think that the one person that she felt comfortable enough to open up to laughing at her when she finally did. Quistis panicked slightly at the familiar crushing feeling around her heart, fearing that she might burst into tears anytime soon. _I can't cry! NO! Not in here, not in front of a person, not in front of SEIFER! I mean, come on! I can't let something this trivial like missing the best part of Spring Festival hurt me, right? I'm Quistis Trepe. I'm supposed to be strong, right? I'm supposed to be unbreakable, right? _

"You're only one person, Trepe. You're human. And yes, you're too nice for your own good", he said saving her from further depression. He was sure he saw her eyes moisten, but then it could've been the odd lighting. Feeling the drive to keep her talking, he prodded her again, "And don't tell me you didn't even take the advantage to stuff your face while you're at it?"

"Hell no, Seifer!" she looked incredulous at his suggestion, and then smacked him on the shoulder for even thinking about it. He grinned cheekily from ear to ear at her shocked reaction. Then she looked rather sheepish when she conceded, "Well, okay… maybe I had a cream puff here and a fruit tart there..."

Seifer threw his head back and roared in laughter, his body racked with mirth as he rocked to the front and back clutching hard at his sides.

"But I worked hard for 14 hours with only a little rest! I think I'd deserve a whole appleberry pie for that!" she cried indignantly hitting him playfully again, her hurt forgotten.

"Quisty, for the delicious food you made, you deserve more than your double story double-chocolate cake! But next time you decide to work behind the stage…especially when there's food involved, don't forget to take me along, okay? And you should CHARGE them!" he said after the laughter had receded, holding his little finger up, pinky-promise style.

"Hahaha! Deal!" and she hooked her own pinky to his.

"And before I forget, what do you mean no one asked you? I clearly remember _I_ did!" he eyed her square in the eye, his emerald pools serious despite the light smile on his face.

"I thought you were just playing me," Quistis mocked exasperation at Seifer's persistence and then answered the blond man half-jokingly, "I mean, you asked me as we passed down the hall after my class with that…what was it that time…oh yes, the sassy redhead Cassie draped all over you? I thought you were merely trying to impress Ms. Ginger there."

This time it was Seifer's turn to look indignant. He took another swig from the bottle then answered sourly, "For your information, Ms. Trepe, I was serious when I asked you and I've tried to loose the redhead -whose real name I still don't know until today- all day. She just latched on to me like a leech after I helped her get her favourite shoe from the –I quote- 'Meanie Porthole'!"

She laughed at his animated expressions. He even did the little 'quote' gesture with his hands when he quoted Ms. Cassandra Noux.

"And when I told you I had more important things to do, you yelled –I quote- 'like marking papers and sulking in your room?' right down the hall," she retorted.

It was just a misunderstanding on both of their parts and they both ended up sulking on the Spring Festival. They both laughed for a bit more. After the laughter died, they both sat in companionable silence staring out to the city, sighing contentedly every once in a while. Neon lights and bright streetlights, which littered the city, seem to grow more and more by the minute.

Quistis took another sip of the orange juice, thinking to herself. _I guess Seifer could be nice when he wants to. I can't believe how comfortable he makes me feel right now. It's like talking to you closest friend in the world!_ Then she remembered yesterday's event in the classroom. Her hand came to her lips involuntarily.

Without a warning, Seifer stood up rather abruptly causing a shocked Quistis to choke on the orange juice she was in the process of swallowing. He stood excitedly in front of her, "Come on, Quisty! Let's go out for a stroll!"

Quistis coughed a few more time then looked at the clock on the wall before answering him, "But Seifer, it's past 10:30 pm! _You_ said it was getting 'kinda late'," then she started coughing again.

Seifer rubbed and clapped her back gently to help her get the juice down, seeming rather sheepish for his abruptness and had this apologetic look on his face, "I did say it was kinda late, if you're thinking on going clubbing and dancing."

Before Quistis could say anything or even think of protesting, he had already gone inside to change into his jeans. By the time she got up from the comfortable position on the floor, he was already grabbing his coat and offering his hand to her.

"But I'm in my sleeping clothes," she said as he pulled her towards the door. Seeing that he ignored her comment, she made a move to mention that she was barefoot but before the words got past her lips, he made a graceful move to pick her shoes off the ground.

In a last attempt to throw him off, demanded, "How come you get to change and I don't?"

"Because it'll be freezing cold and indecent for a man to prance around town in a pair of shorts, no? You don't want me to get arrested for public indecency, do you?" he replied offhandedly.

She almost whined but regained her composure and sulked instead as he dragged her out of the hotel and into the streets.

End of Chapter 6: Shoes, Orange Juice and OTV

Please R&R. Comments are truly appreciated.


End file.
